Ces guerres qui rapprochent la jeunesse
by fjudy
Summary: Alors que Neville a pris la direction de l’AD, lors de sa septième année, son cœur bat pour Luna. Mais il n’ose pas faire le premier pas.


Titre : Ces guerres qui rapprochent la jeunesse

Résumé : Alors que Neville a pris la direction de l'AD son cœur bat pour Luna. Mais il n'ose pas faire le premier pas.

Couple : Neville/Luna

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi

note : ficlet écrite pour GredW, pour l'échange d'été de banquet final ( communauté de live journal).

* * *

Le jeune homme pénétra sans bruit dans la salle sur demande, il était tard, et les autres devaient probablement dormir, il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers son hamac, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons. Il remarqua alors, une tête blonde se surélever dans le coin des Serdaigle, Luna.

Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, qui était apparue récemment, lorsque les premières filles les avaient rejoint. Neville sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, elle l'avait donc attendu tout ce temps, il déposa les vivres qu'Alberforth lui avait donnés dans un coin, et suivit la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, elle se planta bien droite devant lui, et fronça les sourcils tout en observant son visage.

— Cette coupure que tu as à l'arcade ne me plait pas beaucoup, alors je suis allée à l'infirmerie et j'ai dérobé un peu d'essence de murlap. Lui murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller la moitié du dortoir.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est trop risqué, si tu t'étais fait prendre... Neville réprima un frisson en pensant aux châtiments qui étaient infligés aux élèves en retenue.

— Personne ne m'a vu, j'ai raconté à madame Pomfresh que j'avais mal au ventre et dès qu'elle à tourné le dos j'ai volé le flacon sur l'étagère, l'endroit était désert personne ne m'a vu. Expliqua calmement la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme sourit, Luna aurait dû être à Gryffondor, elle était tellement courageuse, et savoir qu'elle avait pris tous ces risques pour lui, lui procura une agréable sensation au creux du ventre. Tout à sa rêverie, il ne la vit pas sortir un mouchoir de sa poche, et y verser quelques gouttes de la mixture. Consciencieuse, elle entreprit de lui tamponner doucement sa blessure, Neville grimaça, malgré la douceur des gestes de son amie, cela lui faisait horriblement mal. Enfin l'essence fit son effet, la douleur disparut, il put alors se concentrer sur le visage de Luna. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de différent, un je ne sais quoi qu'il ne trouvait pas chez les autres jeunes sorcières, elle était jolie à sa manière. Il détailla avec attention, ses cheveux clairs emmêlés, qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, son regard remonta le long de sa gorge, pour fixer ses lèvres entrouvertes qui appelaient un baiser. Celui, qu'il désirait lui donner depuis le premier septembre, quand il l'avait retrouvée sur le quai de la gare. C'est à ce moment là qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Le jeune homme avait pris confiance en lui depuis le début de l'année en prenant la tête de l'AD en l'absence d'Harry, mais il se trouvait comme un benêt dès qu'il était près de Luna. Pourtant ce soir c'était le moment où jamais, il ne retrouverait pas une occasion pareille avant longtemps. Il avait réussit à se procurer, des chocogrenouilles, la jeune femme les adorait, et il était particulièrement difficile d'en trouver sur l'enceinte de Poudlard depuis que Rogue était devenu le directeur. Il souhaitait les lui offrir pour noël, demain elle devait retourner auprès de son père, pour les fêtes. Lui restait ici, avec les élèves qui ne pouvaient renter chez eux. Sa grand-mère l'avait félicité de cette initiative, il marchait de plus en plus sur les traces de son père.

Il saisit la main de la jeune femme qui s'attardait sur sa blessure, il planta son regard dans le sien.

_Tu es un Gryffondor Neville, embrasse là !_ Lui dictait sa conscience, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur qu'elle le repousse.

— Qu'est vous faites ici tous les deux ? Demanda avec amusement la voix de Seamus.

Le charme était rompu, il lâcha la main de Luna, qui en profita pour s'enfuir.

— Elle soignait juste mon front. Marmonna Neville déçu par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

— Elle ne me soigne pas moi. Le taquina Seamus, et pourtant j'en ai bien besoin. Il désigna une coupure qu'il avait à la lèvre.

Neville soupira, Tout était gâché, si seulement il avait été plus téméraire, tant pis il lui offrirait les friandises après les vacances.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne revint pas en janvier, Neville était fou d'inquiétude, n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son amie, lui avait mis au coup au moral. Cependant, un indice lui indiquait que la jeune sorcière allait bien. Le Chicaneur avait subitement changé de ligne éditoriale, Harry n'était plus qu'un imposteur. Ce qui signifiait surement que Luna était prisonnière quelque part et que son père était contraint à dénigrer celui que l'on surnommait le survivant.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit le galion d'Hermione lui réchauffer la cuisse, qu'il comprit que la jeune femme était hors de danger, Comme mut par une impatience soudaine, il prit de plus en plus de risques, il devint insolent avec les Carrow, il fut châtié sévèrement, mais il en s'en moquait, l'important était que Luna soit en sécurité.

Il ne pu la revoir jusqu'à la bataille Poudlard, si Seamus se jeta dans les bras de Dean, il n'osa pas la serrer dans les siens, quand elle pénétra dans la salle sur demande. Il était si heureux d'être à nouveau près d'elle.

Il lui fit un sourire discret auquel elle répondit timidement, cependant ils n'avaient pas le temps de penser aux retrouvailles, la bataille allait faire rage et ils devaient se concentrer s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de survivre.

Les heures qui suivirent furent intenses en émotions, lorsque le corps sans vie du tyran toucha terre et que la communauté sorcière laissa éclater son soulagement et sa joie contenue. Neville chercha Luna des yeux, il avait été soulagé de ne pas la trouver parmi les corps qui jonchaient les sols de l'école.

Après quelques essais infructueux, il était particulièrement difficile de se glisser au milieu de la foule, Il la trouva esseulée, triste et immobile au milieu de l'assistance, des larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues pales. Progressivement, il s'approcha d'elle. Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, il la prit délicatement contre son torse, rassuré de la tenir bien en vie dans ses bras, il enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure pour en respirer le parfum, ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué tous ces mois. Alors, comme si ce contact rapproché avait déclenché un flot d'émotions en Luna, elle éclata en sanglots.

— Je me sens si heureuse que tu n'ais rien. Hoqueta-t-elle.

Ces mots allèrent droit au cœur de Neville, il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant à son oreille

— Tout est terminé, ma belle… Il hésita puis ajouta, tu m'as tellement manqué.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'étais mortifiée à l'idée de toutes ces blessures que tu aurais quand je n'étais pas là, et je me demandais qui te soignait en mon absence.

En disant ces mots elle s'arracha progressivement à son étreinte, cette pointe de jalousie à peine voilée, emplit le jeune homme de joie.

— Je n'ai laissé personne d'autre que toi me toucher, c'est promis. La rassura Neville.

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage larmoyant de Luna. Neville ne tint plus, il prit le visage de la jeune sorcière entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, sans se soucier de la foule qui les entourait, et de sa grand-mère qui ne manquerait pas de le réprimander pour son absence de pudeur.

Cependant, madame Londubat qui n'avait raté aucune miette de la scène soupira, « décidément ces guerres, ça rapproche la jeunesse ».


End file.
